WhatsApp
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: serie de cortos de la pareja EreRi en WhatsApp. Aveces habrá otroxLevi sin sentido romántico. Ah no ser... ¡No! -basados en echos reales-
1. Chapter 1

**WHATSAPP.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me encontraba platicando con Eren en Whastapp, todo iba genial, hasta que Eren dijo una de esas muchas frases con las que automáticamente te pones serio.

-Tenemos que hablar...-Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, tan solo pensar en que teníamos que hablar me ponía de nervios. Respire profundo y teclee la respuesta.

-Dime.-si, esa fue mi fría y cortante respuesta.

-Bueno, mi madre llegó muy emocionada hoy, diciendo que tenia algo muy importante que decirme..- fruncí el ceño. ¿Porque no se lo decía de golpe? mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho.

-Aja...-

-Bueno,me ah dicho que unos tíos lejanos de mi padre, consiguieron un boleto extra para un viaje de seis meses a Canadá.-Ahora si, mi corazón salio corriendo por mi garganta ¿Seis meses? ¿Canadá? Apenas y nos veíamos estando a media hora de distancia ¿y planeaba irse a Canadá?

-Oh...-

-Y pues, ellos quieren que vaya...-Las lagrimas luchaban por salir, respire y empece a abanicarme con las manos.

-hijo, ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Kenny .

-S-si, solo estoy leyendo un libro en linea, es triste.-dije fingiendo la mejor sonrisa que pude.

-Esta bien-respondió y volvió a lo que hacia. Tome el aparato entre mis manos y teclee rápidamente.

-Oh, ya veo.-

-No piensas decirme nada?-Que querías que te dijera? Quieres que te diga que te amo, que no te vayas, que te extrañare mucho y esas mierdas? no te daré el gusto Jeager.

-No tengo nada que decir.-

-De acuerdo...-

-Bien...-

-Entonces supongo que no te importara saber, que les dije que no quiero ir.-casi aviento el celular a la pared. ¡¿Entonces por que carajos me asustaba así!?

-oh... bien.-

-Es decir, de que me serviría ir a un lugar que ni conozco y del cual ni conozco el idioma? Ademas, tendría que ir con mi primo con el cual no tengo nada en común, si acaso solo nos parecemos en que ambos somos hombres. Y sería alejarme aun más de la persona que más amo...No sé tu, pero para mi, suena bastante mal.-solo tengo que decir tres cosas. Numero uno: el idioma es francés, tarado. Numero dos: Tu primo y tu tienen otra cosa en común... El también muere por mi trasero. Y numero tres: Eso de "la persona que mas amo" es sucio, es jugar sucio... Y yo odio la suciedad.

-Supongo que si.-

-Levi.-mando mi nombre así nada mas, sin carita, sin emoticón, sin nada, y yo ya podía imaginarlo frente a mi, con esa carita de perro a medio morir pidiendo perdón por asustarme.

 _Mocoso esta escribiendo._

Oh, no. Te conozco Eren Tatakae Jeager, se que en estos momentos escribes una jodida biblia para disculparte, yo la leeré me sentiré mal por enojarme de la nada y te perdonare. No. esta vez hiciste que casi literalmente llorara como nena.

-Me tengo que ir a bañar, hablamos luego, adiós, te amo-y mande el jodido mensaje y y me desconecte del Internet. Por lo que restaba del día no quería saber nada de ese puto perro.

.

.

Después de un largo, muy largo baño, me conecte de nuevo, solo para ver si había nuevos mensajes.

 _El yuri es vidha, el yuri es hamor... 1.406 mensajes._

 _Reiner... no tienes un condón que me prestes? .3._

 _Mama... pórtate bien cariño :)_

 _Loca... Entonces yo dije, no es un perro es mi esposa! xD_

 _Mike... haré una escuela de ingles para perros._

 _Mocoso... Darling~!_

Bufé por el estúpido apodó que no tengo ni chucha idea de que significa. Presione su nombre y ahí estaba la puta biblia de la que quise escapar ayer.

-Yo lo quiero quiero como ah nadie, me encanta. Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero eres lo mas bonito que me ah pasado en la vida Uwu Aveces peleamos y te desespero, lo sé, pero te juro que no lo hago con mala intención. Mi única intensión es hacerte mucho muy feliz, eso es lo que quiero, tal vez no lo consiga, pero si tengo que esforzarme al 100% todos los días, lo haré. Si tengo que mandarte mensajitos gay's todos los días también lo haré. Jamás me cansare de decirte lo mucho que te amo, y lo mucho que quiero que te quedes a mi lado, lo que me queda de vida.-Awww ¿no es lindo? yo también quiero estar contigo mucho, pero much-joder no! No, no y no. Se fuerte Rivaille, no caigas en sus lindas palabras... ¡Pero es tan romántico! Ok ya, tranquilo, eres un Ackerman, conserva el estilo.

-Por que tanto amor repentino?-si Levi, eres un genio desviando conversaciones. Premio nobel ven a mi.

-No sé, son de esas beses que tengo miedo a perderte... y por eso te digo cuanto te amo, si me dejas, al menos sabrás que alguien en el mundo te seguirá amando no importa que.-Y por esto no me puedo enojar por mucho tiempo con el bastardo.

-Que romántico... también te amo maldito perro cursi.-me rindo. ¿Oíste Eren Tatakae Jeager? Me rindo.

-Hay tan lindo mi pitufin. ¿Y que haces darling? :3-sonrió ante su apodo, el cual me acabo de acordar que significa "cariño"

-Nada darling y tu?-

-AWWW *3* mi amors me dijo darling! *se desmaya desmayadamente*-reí con ganas ante el mensaje. Sip, siempre es así. Dice algo que me hace enojar/preocupar, después manda una biblia, intento ser fuerte, no puedo, y termino cediendo ante sus hermosas palabras, las cuales se, que son ciertas.

.

.

.

.

.

no me pregunten de donde salio esta cosa :v ok se le dire uwu

me paso, no recuerdo cuando, creo que fue ayer -memoria de doris- bueno, el chiste es que me paso y se me hizo gracioso así que lo quería compartir. Desde ahora pondré mis conversaciones mas idiotas y sin sentido aquí, para que se rían un poco :3

y los otros mensajes que habían eran reales... pero es vez de "El yuri es vidha, el yuri es hamor" es "Erenconda" xD

Bueno, dejando el cáncer visual que les provoque, me despido :3

Hasta pronto~!


	2. Chapter 2

**WHATSAPP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Eren, tengo decirte algo.-suspire mirando la pantalla del celular. Dos flechitas, bien ya lo llego. Las flechitas se pusieron azules ¡Ya lo vio! Tranquilo, calma, lo que hiciste no fue tan grave, y fue por un buen motivo.

-Claro darling, que pasa?-Ahg! no me digas darling que me hace sentir culpable.

-Perdóname :c -oh si, Eren sabe que si pongo caritas la cosa es grave.

-Que hiciste Rivaille?-Ah no, me dijo mi nombre completo, se enojo, bien tranquilo, tu puedes Ackerman, el fin justifica los medios.

-Enserio, Eren perdón, me siento como la mierda mas grande del mundo y prefiero que sepas esto de mi y no de alguien más.-

-Dime que carajo paso. Y no desvíes el tema ¿leíste bien Ackerman?.-Okay, esta cabreado, enojado, molesto, y no se que tantas definiciones mas. Ya puedo imaginarme a Eren, con la cara roja y saliendo humo de sus orejas... debo dejar de ver caricaturas.

-Perdóname :c -Si, copie y pegue el mensaje pasado. No tengo ni idea de que decirle, me eh quedado sin palabras, o bueno letras, ya que estoy escribiendo y no hablando, si estuviera hablando entonces si, pero como estoy escribi-Hay ya! ustedes entienden, no están pendejos.

-Levi, por tu amada Higía dime que pasa.-No lo creo. Eren recordó a Higía ¡Y recordó que lleva asentó! por eso lo amo, y por eso le diré ya lo que pasó.

-Yo... Yo...-un poco de suspenso no mata a nadie.

-Tu que carajo!-

-descargue porno RinxHaru...-si, ese era mi letal crimen.

-Que?

-Mira, se que nosotros somos Team MakoxHaru pero esas imágenes RinxHaru eran preciosas, tan explicitas, tan buenos trazos, como diría la fenómeno de Hanji "Eran bien ZúKcuLemthas"

-No se que decir...-

-Perdóname, pero no haber descargado esas imágenes sería pecado, y habría vivido con el remordimiento toda mi vida...-Mas vale que no me perdone, o mi sensual plan se ira a la mierda.

-No Rivaille, esto es demasiado. Perdone que besaras a Jean estando borracho, perdone que casi follaras con Reiner estando mas borracho, perdone que no me hayas dicho que tu nula resistencia con el alcohol, perdone que le hicieras trencitas en el cabello a Petra, perdone que comieras tacos con Erwin, perdone que le regalaras esa paleta de caramelo que yo quería a Farlan, eh perdonado mucho, pero esto ya es demasiado.- Ok, eso dolió, pero no importa, todo va tal y como quiero.

-Ya perdón! que tal si te mando imagenes MakoxHaru para recompensar?-Dime que no, dime que no carajo.

-No XC - oh pero que carita tan tierna.

-Y si te mando imagenes shuri?-Si dices que si te castro Jeager.

-ÑO :| -bien, ahora lo que eh estado esperando.

-Y si te mando fotos mias...?-

-Tuyas? Pues, no lo se...-

-No quieres...?-solo un poco mas...

-Mándalas y veré si perdonarte o no ewe -ese era la señal.

 _Levi a enviado una foto._

La primera que mande era una simple, de mis hombros para arriba, me quite la camisa, para que pudiera ver parte de mi pecho, y la marca morada en mi cuello, mejor conocido como chupetón, que el me dejo la semana pasada y que aun no se me quitaba, y ademas muerdo mi labio inferior de manera sugerente. Yo se lo que le gusta.

-Oh Higía... La herida sana, pero aun no es suficiente ¬w¬ -creí que dirías eso.

-Bien.-

 _Levi a enviado una foto._

Ahora solo se veía de mi cuello para abajo. Mis torso completamente desnudo, adornado por la marca de mordida cerca de mi pezón izquierdo, y como soy un hijo de perra, traigo los boxer negros que eran de Eren, pero que por un descuido suyo terminaron en mi poder. Me quedan jodidamente ajustados, ya que por descuido mio, se encogieron por meterlos a la secadora. Y para que Eren acabé de emocionarse, el sensual piercing que adorna de manera casi ilegal mi ombligo.

-Ave maría purisima... ya casi sana la herida O/3/O -amo sus caritas. ¿De donde saca la creatividad? Reí un poco, y puse mi celular en un estante del baño, lo programe para que tomara la foto en 10 segundos. Me acomode, la foto fue tomada y la mande con una suave sonrisa entre mis labios.

 _Levi a enviado una foto._

Salgo todo yo, de rodillas hasta la cabeza, la ventaja de ser chaparro. Una mano esta en mi cabello, haciéndolo todo hacía un solo lado, obviamente estoy sin camisa y con sus boxer negros, el arete en mi ombligo brilla cómplice de mi truco, mi otra mano esta jalando los boxer hacia abajo, mostrando un poco de la piel de esa zona. Y como ya dije y vuelvo a decir, soy un hijo de perra, así que tome prestado el labial de Nanaba y pinte mis labios de manera perfecta y de un color rojo intenso. Y para rematar unas medias de red que llegaban hasta mis muslos, que también le robe a Nanaba. Ahora recapitulando. Yo, con labios rojos, boxer jodidamente apretados y cortos, medias de red hasta el muslo y una sádica sonrisa entre mis labios.

-tengo casa sola, cachorro~-

-Estoy alla en 10 minutos.-Eren vive a media hora de mi casa, sera divertido.

-Pero Eren... los tacones me incomodan un poco...-mencione que traía tacones? No? Pues traía, negros y de punta aguja.

 _Eren a enviado un audio._

Reí, eso significaba que ya estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para no escribir. Pulse el mensaje y casi enseguida escuche su voz.

 _"Mas te vale que estés preparado cielo, te follare tan duro que no te levantaras en una semana. Es una jodida promesa. Estoy alla en 5 minutos.-_

Opss, ¿Me abre pasado? No~ a quien engaño, lo hice con toda la intención posible.

 _Levi a enviado un audio._

 _"Te espero en mi recamara, la llave esta en la maceta alado de la puerta. Date prisa amor~"_

No tardo nada en marcar las flechitas azules, y tardo todavía menos en decir "Ultima conexión 8:45pm." Me senté en mi amplia cama, cruce mis piernas y espere pacientemente a que el mocoso que me va a partir en dos llegara.

Si dulzuras, este era mi plan desde el principio. Es la manera menos vergonzosa que tengo para decirle que quiero sexo, y como aun podido ver funciona de maravilla. Ahora tengo que despedirme de ustedes, acabó de escuchar su auto estacionarse, eso fueron menos de 5 minutos, nuevo record. Lamento despedirlos así, pero como sabrán, el sexo con mi mocoso es primero.

.

.

.

.

.

Antes que nada esto es un 50% real. Obviamente mi Eren no vino a partirme en dos ;3;

Como ya sabrán Darling significa cariño. Eren tan lindo *-*

Y Aclarando posibles futuras dudas. Kenny es el papa. Nanaba la hermana mayor de 22 años y Mike hermano mayor de 20 años. Y la mama de Levi no es Kushel, se llamara diferente y es rubia, de ahí salieron Nanaba y Mike :3 si, cambie muchas cosas, pero yo quería a Levi con hermanos y que no sea Mikasa uwur

y que mas, que mas -se rasca la cabeza- siento que se me olvida algo... Mhe~ no sé, ya les diré en el próximo cap que se me olvido :3

¡Hasta pronto criaturas del EreRi!


	3. Chapter 3

**WHATSAPP.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Sargento~ espéreme un momentito no tardo.-

-Okay.-tire el celular en mis piernas y seguí viendo la televisión, hoy había sido un día prácticamente normal, sin nada divertido, mi extraordinario, ni nada. Ah excepción de la tanga de elefantito que encontré en el cuarto de Mike... lo mas traumante no fue eso, conozco los fetiches de Mike, lo mas traumante fue que cuando se la enseñe, dijo "Oh gracias, Erwin ya me la estaba pidiendo" Mil imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, unas mas traumente que la otra. ¿Se imaginan a ese par de músculos fornicando? Ah pesar de mi momentáneo estado vegetativo, y de los cinco tumores diferentes, fue inevitable hablar, y termine diciendo "Oshe cy" Hablar tanto con Hanji me esta pegando lo baboso... me esta contagiando la Zukhulemcía. Ok ya, debo dejar de hablar con Hanji. De repente la voz de Eren diciendo "Darling" resuena en mis oidos, antes de que pregunten si, ese sonido suena cada que me llega un whatsapp de el. Tomo mi celular entre mis manos, lo desbloque y leo su mensaje.

-Perdon por irme darling, pero es que la cosa se puso intensa.-

-Tus padres pelean o algo así?-

-Que? No, ellos estan arriba haciendo no sé que.-

-Oh... ¿Entonces que se puso intenso?-

-Mi novela!-

-Novela?-

-Si sargento, mi novela de las ocho, no me la pierdo por nada.-enserio soy el pasivo de este imbécil? Es decir ¿tan bajo eh caido?

-Aja... y que pasó?-por que siento que me arrepentire por preguntar?.

-Esta mega fuerte! Ulises gano el torneo de basquet, me hubieras visto, estaba todo orgasmeado cuando metio la última canasta. Y ahora Sol piensa que Valentina ysu papi son amantes!-

-Oh... no pues que fuerte...-

-Puedes creerlo!? Ah, y eso no es todo, Sebastian ya anda con la maestra que tiene severos problemas sexuales y Ulises casi se poncha a Mercedes estando enamorado de Sol! D: -inserte sonido del kokoro rompiendose-.-Insisto... soy verdaderamente el pasivo de este?

-No pues woffe...-

-Perdón, me emocione, ahg! pinche Mercedes zorra! XC

-Ahora que hizo Mercedes?-ven mi amor por el? siendo otra persona ya lo hubiera mandado a la mierda desde que dijo "Novela" ¿Ven cuanto lo amo?

-Bueno, es que Mercedes sabe que a Sol le gusta Ulises, y aun así se le esta metiendo hasta por los ojos! Pero que bueno, por que pinche Sol nunca se decidio.-

-Oh mira que interesante, cuentame mas.-notaron mi sarcasmo ¿no?

-Ah~ *-* eres el mejors novio del mundo mundial. Bueno te sigo contanto, Ahora Lupita -la mami de Ulises- trabaja en el colegio como bibliotecaría, y Augusto -el papa de Sol- quiere despedir a Sebastian, no sin antes poncharse a su hermana -que no es realmente su hermana- la prefecta Valentina!-no entendi un carajo... ¿Por que mierda Augusto quiere despedir a Sebastian? ¿Que tiene que ver Lupita en todo esto?

-Oh, es mas fuerte de lo ue creei... y que, todo el mundo se quiere tirar o que onda?-

-No seas pendejo Darling, la cosa esta así: El papa de Sol es un mujeriego de primera, es jefe de la policia y no sé que mamadas mas, ademas es subdirector de un colegio, Valentina es la prefecta de dicho colegio y Sebastian es profesor, aunque estos dos ultimos son ladrones y no son realmente hermanos. Y Mercedes es de las mas inteligentes del colegio, Sol es la lider, la mera mera frijolera, y entre ellas, a pesar de ser amigas, son rivales. Ulises es un nuevo becado por ser un buenaso en basquet y como a Sol le gusta, Mercedes se lo quiere garchar primero.- Y entre tanto pinche pedo, solo entendi que me llamo pendejo... pero que grocero.

-Oh que intenso... oye mocoso me tengo que ir, Kenny esta enpezando a quejarse que ya no le presto atencion. Hablamos de rato.-

-Okay uwu, cuidate mi amor, te amo.-Y acabó de recordar por que soy el pasivo de el... tiene una verga muy grande.

-Yo tambien te amo, byebye.-

Avente de nuevo el celular hacia el sillon, mire a mi padre que me veia con puchero, golpe en lugar a lado de mi, el sonrio y vino corriendo conmigo, me paso un brazo por los hombros y beso su frente.

-hijo... ¿Por que estas viendo eso?-me pregunta, creo que se refiere a lo que veo en television.

-Por que me gusta. ¿Algun problema?-el nego con la cabeza y me abrazo mas, yo asenti y miro la hora en la pered, sonrie al ver que estaba a tiempo para el maratón "No te lo pongas!"

Ja, novelas, que gay.

.

.

.

.

.

*-*/ hola... no tengo nada que decir xD

solo que sigo sin acordarme de lo que se me olvido en el otro cap :v

hasta la proxima! :3


End file.
